·Menor·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Caliente… sensual, hermosa, seductora, inocente, ingenua y sobre todo MENOR. ¡Joder podría ser mi hija! mi dulce tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una hormonal niñata que se convirtió en mi infierno personal. Se vio interrúmpida por ella...por Sakura Haruno.
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Enserio chicas/os si quieren hacer una adaptación de la historia, yo no tengo problema alguno, pero me gustaría que me mantuvieran al tanto no aceptare que de nuevo sea víctima de plagio. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por seguridad

**Numero de palabras: 725**

**Autor: B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**Sumary: ****Caliente…** sensual, hermosa, seductora, inocente, ingenua y sobre todo **MENOR.** ¡Joder podría ser mi hija! mi dulce tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una hormonal niñata que se convirtió en mi infierno personal.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**~.Menor.~**

**Caliente…**

**E**sa era la mejor manera en la que se podría describir esa niñata llamada Sakura Haruno.

También podía calificarse como sensual, hermosa, seductora, inocente, ingenua y sobre todo **MENOR.**

¡Jodida suerte!

Realmente debo de haberme vuelto completa y absolutamente loco ¡Joder podría ser mi hija!

"Pero no lo es" me recordó mi voz interna — Maldición ya sé que no lo es—

No era correcto sentir este tipo de sentimientos por una cría de 15 años, yo, siendo ya un hombre de 30 años. ¿Cómo coños puede excitarme su esbelto y delicado cuerpo?

Maldigo el día en el que mi hija Ayame la trajo por primera vez a la casa, desde ese momento mi vida cambio, y mi dulce tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una hormonal niñata que se convirtió en mi infierno personal.

**2 años antes…**

Las cosas no podían estar más calmadas que antes, no podíamos seguir en aquella casa que gritaba en cada esquina que mi esposa —EX ESPOSA— se había fugado con un tío más joven que ella solo para vivir la llama de la pasión, alegando que yo no la atendía ni le demostraba mi afecto, realmente me tenía y me sigue teniendo sin cuidado lo que ella haga y deshaga con su puñetera vida, pero no así de mi hija.

Mi hija Áyame lloro desconsoladamente al saber que su madre nos había abandonado, y eso fue lo que me partió el corazón, no soy una persona dada a demostrar sus emociones, es más me parece terriblemente molesto toda esa sarta de estupideces, pero mi hija era y es sagrada. Mi hija es fuerte y superara esto sin mirar a atrás, no así la estúpida de Sayumi— Mi ex —que después de tres meses regreso arrastrándose para regresar con nosotros, que me extrañaba y que me seguía amando como antes, ¡Ja! Pobre ilusa, ¿De verdad cree que después de lo que hizo sufrir a Áyame regresaría sin más a nuestras vidas? Yo la rechace y la despedí de mi vida y Áyame hizo lo mismo.

Mi hija se despidió de todos los que consideraba sus amigos y regresamos a la tierra que me vio nacer y llegar a este mundo.

**A Japón, a casa…**

* * *

**Continuara….**

**¡Hello Chicas/os! Sí, estoy viva y con nueva historia de mi completa autoría. ¿Qué les pareció este extremadamente pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira a dormir.**

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha**

**Fecha: Miércoles, 14 de Noviembre de 2012**

**Hora México: 01:55 pm.**


	2. Capitúlo Uno

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Enserio chicas/os si quieren hacer una adaptación de la historia, yo no tengo problema alguno, pero me gustaría que me mantuvieran al tanto no aceptare que de nuevo sea víctima de plagio. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por seguridad

**Numero de palabras: 1,228**

**Autor: B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**Sumary: ****Caliente…** sensual, hermosa, seductora, inocente, ingenua y sobre todo **MENOR.** ¡Joder podría ser mi hija! mi dulce tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una hormonal niñata que se convirtió en mi infierno personal.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**~.Menor.~**

Joder, bendito el día en el cual escogí venir de regreso a Japón.

"Ah sido un maldito martirio" Suspire con pesadez.

— ¿Qué sucede Otousan? —Pregunto mi hija, mirándome con preocupación reflejada en sus violáceos ojos.

—Nada —Conteste con sequedad, para luego observar como mi hija fruncía el ceño mirándome con impaciencia — Solo es este maldito clima, si hubiera sabido que iba a estar así, cambiaba los pasajes para la siguiente semana.

Una ráfaga de viento helado azoto a padre e hija, en el aeropuerto.

—No te preocupes Otousan, además estoy impaciente por ver como es Japón. Nunca quisiste traerme aquí, así que ahora estoy emocionada. —Exclamo con euforia reflejada en sus pupilas.

—Pero con este bendito clima, no habrá mucho que hacer que solo estar dentro de casa. —Volvió a murmurar el hombre.

—No importa, estoy feliz de haber venido aquí con Otousan, no quiero estar separa de ti— Exclamo con felicidad la chica de negros cabellos.

"Genial" Suspiro de nuevo el de cabellos azabaches.

—Bueno, no es bueno estar aquí, podríamos coger un resfriado y no quiero que faltes a la escuela. — Exclamo con voz fastidiada, pero para la chica que supo entender las palabras de su progenitor, era que estaba preocupado. Sonrió con ternura.

Sasuke, camino con rapidez hacia la salida, seguido de su hija, hizo la señal y un taxi paro delante de ellos con rapidez.

Acomodo las maletas en el maletero, y luego le dijo la dirección al conductor para que se dirigiera al sitio. El conductor, un hombre de no más de 25 años miraba con una mueca pervertida hacia la chica, cosa que no paso por desapercibido de Sasuke, bufo fastidiado para luego exclamar.

—Tu vista al frente chico, no mires hacia mi hija—Exclamo cortante.

El chico solo palideció y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la carretera. Áyame solo se sonrojo violentamente al ver la brusquedad de las palabras de su papa dirigidas al pobre conductor.

—Llegamos señor—Señalo el chico enfrente de la entrada de un fraccionamiento exclusivo. —Solo puedo llegar hasta aquí—Volvió a decir— Con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Dirígete a la entrada, hablare con los policías— Hablo de nuevo Sasuke.

—Como diga señor. —

El auto se detuvo enfrente de la entrada de aquel lujoso lugar, e inmediatamente varios policías lo rodearon.

—Señor usted no puede estar aquí—exclamo con enojo un policía mayor.

—Déjeme explicarle, mi familia tiene aquí una casa. —Hablo con firmeza Sasuke.

—No creo que usted pueda tener una casa aquí—Bufo con diversión otro policía.

—Otousan, ¿Sucede algo? — exclamo con nerviosismo la chica.

—Tranquila, Ayame—comento— Caballeros no saben en donde se meten.

El conductor del taxi se removió con nerviosismo. Hasta que un policía ya entrado en edad, más se acerco al ver a los demás rodeando el vehículo.

—Que hacen aquí todos— Bufo molesto el hombre.

—Es solo que esta persona dice que tiene una casa aquí, pero mírelo como piensa que creamos semejante estupidez—Estallo en carcajadas uno de los uniformados.

El policía mayor, dirigió una mirada hacia el taxi para luego respirar con dificultad y ponerse morado del asombro.

—Señ…señor Sasuke ¿Es usted? —Exclamo con nerviosismo el policía—Lo… Lamento enormemente estos idiotas no lo reconocieron. —Balbuceo atropelladamente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Señor Sasuke ¿Quién es este tipo sempai? —hablo

—Son unos reverendos imbéciles—Grito encolerizado el policía mayor— Como pudieron hacer esto y no reconocer al señor Sasuke Uchiha. —Grito de nuevo

—Sasu…Sasuke Uchiha—Dijeron al unisonó con voz nerviosa.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a estar mirándolos fríamente.

—Perdone la idiotez de ellos Sr. Sasuke-sama— Volvió a hablar de nuevo el policía mayor. —Discúlpense pedazos de ineptos—

—Lo lamentamos —Dijeron todos al unisonó.

—Hmp—Fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke hacia ellos, para luego agregar—Agradezcan que este cansado y no los mande directos de patitas a la calle—Hablo con firmeza.

—Sí— Respondieron

—Sr. Uchiha de verdad lamento esto. Pero realmente me sorprendió que haya regresado después de tantos años.

—Solo quise regresar—Se dirigió al policía mayor.

—Por supuesto lo entiendo—Volvió a agregar el policía. —Pero no se quede ahí pase, háganse a un lado bola de inútiles. —Bramo el hombre

—¿Todo sigue igual?—Pregunto el Uchiha al policía.

—Si señor, igual que siempre. No se preocupe su casa la he mandado a limpiar como siempre estos últimos 10 años—

—De acuerdo—Suspiro con pesadez

—Conduzca—Ahora se dirigió al conductor—Todo derecho, dobla ala derecha donde se encuentra el arco, y luego unas tres cuadras más y la casa que esta de un color crema con destellos dorados y enfrente unos rosales blancos, rojos y rosas se detiene en ese lugar. —Suspiro.

….

Regresando a los policías.

—No pensé conocer al señor Sasuke Uchiha. —

—Idiotas—Bramo furioso el policía mayor. —Porque carajos no le preguntaron su nombre

—Pensábamos que solo era un pobre diablo que quería entrar, nunca imaginamos que veríamos al señor Uchiha en un taxi, creíamos que solo manejaba carros de lujo y esas cosas— exclamo con nerviosismo uno de ellos.

—El señor Sasuke no es una persona que se regodeé de su estatus social—Hablo de nuevo

—Si eso vimos, como puede un dueño de la cadena de Hoteles mejor conocida como "Sharingan/Uchiha" más prestigiosa del mundo andar en taxi, es más si me lo hubieran dicho no lo creería. —Hablo otro

—Ya dejen de asombrarse el señor Sasuke siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero dejen de andar aquí parados preguntándose idioteces y regresen a sus lugares. —Bramo de nuevo.

El taxi se dirigió al sitio en donde el Uchiha le indico, con rapidez para enfrente de una lujosa casa. Descrita a la perfección.

—Sr. Uchiha, hemos llegado—

—Bien— Respondió el hombre para bajarse rápidamente viendo a su hija en el proceso, quien miraba con ojos soñadores la casa.

—Es genial papa— Exclamo con voz soñadora.

—Hmp…Losé— Contesto con arrogancia. Mirando detalladamente como todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado esos 14 años que no había pisado ese sitio. Se sintió tranquilo finalmente…

Al fin llegaron a casa, a **su hogar**.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
